Simplify the following expression: ${-z-9(-6z-4)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ -z {-9(}\gray{-6z-4}{)} $ $ -z + {54z+36} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-z + 54z} + 36$ $ {53z} + 36$ The simplified expression is $53z+36$